History of the North Pacific Empire (936-1541) and Pineapple Empire (1541-Present)
Creation and History of the North Pacific Empire The North Pacific Empire was founded on June 1st, 936. It quickly grew to encompass the entire continent of Pacifico, in which the Pineapple Empire currently occupies. The North Pacific Empire knew little of the outside world. It relied mainly on a settled civilization economy of trade and barter. The outside world knew little of it, as they kept quiet. In 1441, a massive epidemic in the rat population of the Pacifican continent caused the deaths of over 35% of the North Pacifican population. This was the only Black Death epidemic in the continent's history, and unlike Europe, did not see even small epidemics after the first. Even members of the high class were not safe. In 1455, the rat population of the Pacifican continent was officially declared extinct. No rats set foot on the continent until 1688. North Pacific Uprising of 1537-1541 In 1537, the Prussians became concerned that the North Pacific Empire would be a useless entity, and sought to enlist locals who were dissatisfied, to fight. On August 7th, 1537, 200 rebels led by Fredrick Ausland attacked an ammunition and cannon depot in the town of Sheffield, burning it to the ground and taking 6 cannons, hundreds of muskets, and thousands of rounds of ammunition. Once he was informed of the attack, King William XV ordered that the rebels be arrested. The rebels fired on the King's 8th Platoon on August 15th. The resulting skirmish lasted around 15 minutes, and the King's Troops were on the run, being chased by 350 rebels. The remaining 15 troops of the King's Platoon led the rebels into 600 government soldiers, who lost the engagement, as they had arquebuses, not muskets. Seeing that the rebels could put up a fight, the Prussian leader Albert I ordered that 20,000 troops be sent to assist the rebels. On May 22nd, 1538, the Prussians attacked Fort Alzazar in Warren Bay. The Ottomans made a surprise appearance to assist the Prussians, and an Ottoman line of Bombards immediately wrecked the fortress. While their allies were pushing into the King's Capital, the rebels were ambushed by a force of 6,000 royal troops and were losing. Hearing this, Suleiman the Magnificant personally lead 15,000 troops to assist the rebels. The night Fredrick Ausland stated his forces would be wiped out, the Ottomans ambushed the Royal forces from behind, turning attention away from the rebels, saving the life of Ausland, who would later give the Ottomans a massive amount of supplies in the future. In 1541, the North Pacific Empire fell, and the Pineapple Empire was established with Fredrick Ausland taking the throne as Fredrick I. Creation of the Pineapple Empire Fredrick ruled until his death in 1571, growing the economy and then slowly increasing the size of the army. The Pineapple Empire did not fight in any major wars until the 1800s, when it sent 3,000 troops to assist the Union in the American Civil War. In the Battle of the Red Cliffs, the Confederate force of 2,000 soldiers routed a patrol force of 440 Pineapple soldiers. The response was quick and lethal however, and later in the day, a 90 minute battle resulted in the Confederate contingent in the Wild West being annihilated. Militarisation When Wilhelm V took power in 1896, the Empire was beginning to put itself on the world stage. It began a massive naval expansion program, and by 1914, had 12 dreadnought battleships, 18 pre-dreadnought battleships, 80 armored and protected cruisers, and over a hundred destroyers. Wilhelm made what he termed as "one of my worst ever decisions" by refusing to involve the empire in World War I on the side of the Central Powers. World War II By 1941, the Pineapple Empire had 6 aircraft carriers, 31 battleships, 15 battlecruisers, 17 heavy cruisers, 65 light cruisers, and 270 destroyers. These resources, with a 5 million man army, helped win the war for the Axis Powers in World War II, after the defeat of Britain at the decisive Battle of Dublin, and the Americans at the Battle of San Francisco. Russia was convinced to stay neutral and was thus unscathed. The battleships Wilhelm V and Warren, completely solo, sunk the American battleships New York, Arkansas, New Mexico, and Mississippi, all in one battle. A follow up battle on August 23rd, 1945, resulted in the elimination of the United States Pacific fleet, and the loss of the remaining battleships, 17 Essex class carriers, the USS Saratoga, all of the Baltimore class cruisers, numerous light cruisers, and over half of modern destroyers. On September 28th, 1945, in front of Adolf Hitler, Hirohito, Wilhelm V, and other Axis leaders, Harry S. Truman signed the declaration of Allied Surrender on the decks of the battleship Hindenburg, a member of the H39 class battleships. The battleships Yamato and Tosa then fired a salute, signaling the end of the war. In the peace deal, Nazi Germany was given all of Europe, the Pineapple Empire was given parts of Africa, which were later decolonized, and Japan recieved much of Asia and Pearl Harbor. Elimination of the United States of America In 2015, the Pineapple Empire, under the direction of Ethan and M87, defeated the United States with the assistance of the United Reich and Empire of the Rising Sun. Eventually, the United Reich fell into civil war and broke up. Hardcore Nazis moved to Mars and started to rebuild their nation on that planet. The Pineapple Empire then annexed Europe entirely, splitting half of it with Russia. about the numerous wars, starting from the Illuminati vs. Itanimulli wars, Karl, all the space wars, the Zombie War, and the Magic War is currently being reviewed by the editors as to whether it should have its own article